In the work world of today, we have come a long way from carrying our lunch in a brown paper bag. Lunch pails and small coolers are widely popular means of carrying lunches. One of the major problems with current lunch pails and small coolers is that most of them have only a single carrying compartment without any sub-segmentation, thus making the contents stored therein difficult to organize and access. Further, many people would prefer to carry a meal plate or container, be it homemade or store bought, due to the availability of microwave ovens in work places. Such meal plates or containers can accommodate a complete array of foodstuffs for a balanced diet and proper apportionment for calorie-counting purposes. Most lunch pails and small coolers of today are not designed to carry such a meal plate or container, but rather random sandwiches, fruit, beverages, and a jumble of individual small packages.